This invention relates generally to a cover for sealing the orifice of a trigger pump sprayer closed against leakage, and more particularly to such a cover mounted for transverse sliding movement between orifice covered and uncovered positions.
Nozzle orifice covers for trigger sprayers have been developed for sealing the orifice closed in a cover closed position, the cover generally being hinged to the pump body for swinging movement between open and closed positions. An example of such a cover or door for a trigger pump sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,480.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,712 discloses a cover slide member for a high viscous pump dispenser, the member not only covering and sealing off the discharge orifice of a fixed spout, but also overlying the same in such a manner that the actuating button is locked against accidental operating depression. The leading edge of the slide is beveled to present a sharp edge for cleanly severing the dispensed ribbon of viscous product from the spout. Alternatively, the cover slide member is mounted for covering and sealing off the orifice formed in a reciprocating spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,821 discloses a cover slide for a liquid dispenser shiftable between orifice covered and uncovered positions, the cover slide having a first deflective portion with a detent for locking the cover slide in both discharge orifice covered and uncovered positions. The detent is released upon a manual pull of the first deflective portion in a direction toward a trigger actuator provided for the dispenser. The cover slide has a second deflective portion providing a biasing effect forcing the second deflective portion against a boss surrounding the discharge orifice for sealing the orifice closed when the cover slide is shifted to the orifice closed position.